The Shadows Of My Best Friend
by Mland22
Summary: Jason Lumen was once your average everyday student feeling trapped as if he doesn't belong. That was until both he and an old friend get attacked. Now they must fight to save their world or it may just collapse into flames.
1. Chapter 1

The bell rang across the school's campus, student's in black and red uniforms spilled from the doorways flooding the corridors. Jason walked down the walkway headed for the main door. He reached the door and pulled it open, allowing access to the outside world. He squinted his eyes against the harsh afternoon light streaming from the sun above. Popular girls were taking selfies with their mobiles. Their egotistical jocks smiling with them. Upon finishing the steps leading up to the high school, Jason turned sharply to the left and walked down New York's Streets towards his favorite afterschool location.

Lacy's Latte was a student café, encouraging students to study in a calm collective environment offering healthy and organic snacks with premium coffee. _No doubt to make money_, though Jason, entering the warm environment. Nerds sat at the back tapping away on their computers whilst an athletic muscle monster and his plastic surgery girlfriend made out in corner. Jason couldn't help but think her lips looked like swollen salami and they guy was on steroids. The café took a modern approach to seating and had a selection of armchairs and couches and the entire eastern wall was made of glass, making use of natural light. Jason walked to the counter and produced a student card and a Lacy's Latte membership card. After ordering a hot chocolate and the cashier passing Jason his cards and a 17 on a stick, he walked over to a couch by the window. Placing the order pole on his desk in front of him, Jason sat down and pulled his backpack off his shoulder. Rummaging inside, Jason pushed past chemistry books, his swimming gear and gold medals from two weeks ago and pulled out a novel. The illustration on the front showing a girl and boy separated by a clear glass barrier. The girl clawed at the barrier attempting to get to the other side whilst the boy was surrounded by an angry mob. Sighing, Jason opened his book to page two hundred and thirty four and began reading.

Looking up Jason saw the kissing couple break up as the girl walked off. Possibly disappointed. A waitress walked over to Jason, her brown hair rich as fertile dirt drifting down her back in a ponytail. She placed a glass mug containing a molten brown liquid with a creamy froth on top, decorated with three mini-marshmallows. Jason picked up the mug, the heat leaching from the mug and into his hands. The warmth spreading through his body. Sipping his drink, Jason looked out of the window, the people hustling and bustling down the street. Cars giving off black toxic fumes that soared into the air. Was he too also not designed for this reality? Was there some other reality out there that he could go? Was there too, a glass barrier, separating him from this possibility?  
"Hi Jason!" Jason turned around in surprise and stared in shock. It was Alice Herondale, a friend who'd abandoned him for another school.

"A- Alice…" stuttered Jason picking up his bag from the seat next to him for her. She sat down, her strawberry hair in curls down her face resting around her armpits. She wore midnight-black attire that made her emerald green eyes appear larger. She smiled at Jason.  
"Long time no see. How's Mr. Jefferson?" Jason laughed leaning back into the couch like old times.  
"Still the same old man he always was but enough about me. What's this new school like?" Jason asked with curiosity. Alice had left for a place called 'The Institute'. Initially Jason mocked her for being a mental institution. Alice picked at her hair, twirling it unnecessarily with her second finger.  
"It's large, very elitist." She stressed 'elitist' to show off to Jason. Instead of commenting Jason picked up his hot chocolate and took a long swig. "The teacher's are really top notch." Jason placed his cup down and faced Alice, his blue gemstone eyes full with curiosity. Suddenly a loud buzzing interrupted their conservation, Alice eyes darted for the table to a watch Jason thought was a black mobile phone.

Alice picked it up and began examining it. Jason noted its metallic construct and the oddly design of buttons. Since Alice was engrossed in her phone Jason looked around the café. A teenage boy from his school had just walked in. He stood in the doorway looking around as if trying to find a friend. He turned to also looked around to find that the plastic girl and muscle boy had disappeared and the nerd had also left. It was just them and a few groups of teenagers scattered around talking.  
"So what are you doing later this week?" Jason asked placing his novel back into his bag. Alice instead looked over her shoulder at the newcomer. She placed her phone in her bag and began desperately clawing through it's contents.  
"Nothing much…" She replied pulling a metallic cylinder from her bag's depths and shoving it in her right pocket. Also immediately she pulled out a crystal pencil, placing it in the adjacent pocket.  
"Well, I better get going," replied Jason, standing up and slinging his bag over his shoulder. It was only then did he realize that the boy was watching them. His bland grey eyes watching them. Being polite, Jason adverted his gaze.  
"Alice, I think that boy's watching us." Alice didn't look but instead slung her shoulder bag over her head so it rested at her side.  
"Let me walk you home. I want to still talk." Jason looked at Alice then back to the guy. He was talking to the cashier, possibly he had lost interest in them. Jason looked at Alice whose eyes sparkled with concern.  
"Is he an ex-boyfriend or something?" Alice she looked at him in disgust.  
"No! I just don't like is stare that's all." Immediately she grabbed his hand a pulled him along. "Let's go!" Without a choice, Jason was dragged out of the store.

"Alice why are you running?" Called Jason, struggling to keep up.  
"Because I want to. Is that bad?" She replied, halting to a stop next to an alley. Jason ran up beside her, breathing slightly. She on the other hand hadn't even broken a sweat. As if she ran every day for ten kilometers.  
"Next time, warn me before you pull a stunt like that." Alice pulled out her phone from her satchel. It was vibrating again.  
"What!?" Complained Alice clearly unimpressed, stomping her feet into the ground. "I'm not near them!" Jason looked at her with concern as if she were speaking a foreign language fluently.  
"Are you all right?" Alice turned to Jason in horror.  
"Nothing! Nothing at all!" She stammered. Suddenly a man jumped from the alley grabbing her around the waist. Quicker than Jason could think, he drew back his fist and collided it with his face. He growled back at Jason with his teeth lined jaw… no jaws. Like the Xenomorph from Alien, the man growled another set of teeth protruding from behind his outer gums. He spoke with the sound of a snake slithering on sand. Hairs stood up on Jason's arm as the man lunged for him. Before he could think, Alice brought up a gleaming crystal knife and slashed across his stomach. He howled like a wolf to a moon and lept again. How a man could stand with that much blood loss Jason didn't know. But as he watched Alice and the man dance their deadly tango, Jason turned to see a boy approaching them from the street, the boy from before at the café. And he did not look happy.

* * *

**Hi. My name is Mland22. If you have reached this far you must be hooked to the idea. If so, please read and review. If I get 5 reviews I'll continue writing this story. Thanks and goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jason stared at the guy advancing his gums protruding forwards revealing a long black tongue with tentacle, with suckers encompassing it's surface.  
"ALICE!" Screamed Jason, turning to look at her. With a forward lunge, she pierced the man's upper torso, black liquid erupting from the wound like a geyser of oil. It poured into the already black concrete slicking into pools of pungent odor. Alice ran over to Jason in a blur, faster than Jason could ever see. Almost as if she had teleported. She looked over his shoulder to see the newcomer and gasped. Jason turned back to look at the street as Alice grabbed his shoulder dragging him again. He only managed to see that his skin had turned a sickly green, the color of unripe lime. The sight just as bitter. Horns had elongated from forehead creating a crown like appearance.

Jason would have crumbled ages ago, his legs were screaming. The only thing keeping him going was his fear, the horror of the monster catching him. Alice was ahead running at full throttle down the alley. Jason could hear the sounds of dustbins being overturned behind him.  
"Don't look!" Shouted Alice dodging a barrel in the middle of her path. "It will only slow you down!" She glided around the obstacle with the grace of a ballerina. Jason on the other hand, would have collided had he not pushed the barrel over and leaping. He soared over the overturned wooden object. The sounds seemed to be non-existent, the groans and shrieks had disappeared. Remembering Alice's advice he kept running and followed her around the corner onto the main street.  
"Where are we going?" Jason called, his shirt drenched in perspiration. The red school blazer not helping his sweat. He stank of odor and fear.  
"The church!" She screamed, people looking at them with obscure looks. _How can they not see the monstrosity behind us?_ Contemplated Jason, the wind smacking his face. They kept running, even across the road. They were lucky there was not much traffic in the mid-afternoon.

The arrived at the church, Alice attempting to open the door. The door was locked. She pulled on the door but to no avail. She grabbed the bolt and began muttering under her breath. Jason looked out to the harshly bright street. The creature from before had disappeared and if it was there he couldn't see it through the sea of pedestrians.  
"Jason," called Alice. He turned to see the padlocks had fallen to the floor.  
"Did you break in?" He asked horrified. Alice rolled her eyes.  
"Of course not… Come on," with that she bounded in.

The catholic church's stain glass window, showed them in greens and blues. The light casting a mystical glow over the wooden benches and statues of religious deities. Jason had been born Catholic yet he didn't completely believe in god. He kept an open mind, believing that there was possibility but a slim one. Jason's hand went to his necklace. Instead of a catholic cross, he had two other pendants. One was an ankh, given to him my his Aunt Lizzy, symbolizing life. The other had been a gift from Alice.. The pendant was a T like symbol, According to Alice it meant 'friendship'. She said she had the same one around her neck. Upon touching the necklace, Jason's eye's sharpened their focus, as if he'd had a cup of coffee which he detested. He looked to Alice, who sat at the steps rummaging through her bag, and yelped. All over her body were black inked symbols. In sheer panic, Jason let go of the necklace and the abnormalities faded. Her skin turned back to it's unblemished appeal.  
"What is it Jason?" She called pulling another mobile from her bag, this one looked like a proper phone.  
"Nothing at all…" he stammered. _Am I going insane? Men with double jaws and tentacle tongues? Barging into a church and taking a break? What is going on?_ "Actually…" Jason began walking up to Alice his face confused. "Tell me everything."

"Jason, I can't. I'm sorry." She looked genuinely hurt, as if she were hiding a terrible secret that threatened to destroy humanity. Jason sighed and sat next to her. She rested her head on his left shoulder, like she always did.  
"Alice Herondale, what am I going to do with you?" Jason asked sarcastically, patting her head. She sighed, her chest leaving before collapsing in his body.  
"You could always euthanize me…" Jason looked at her strictly.  
"That's not funny," Alice leapt up to her feet leaving Jason's shoulder. Jason though it felt uneven after she left. To make up for it he swung his bag over the western shoulder blade. He walked past the virgin Mary observing the candles that were lit on the table in front her. "How long till we-" Jason words were cut off by the door opening. Jason and Alice watched as a man's hands entered the door before a head popped through. He had blonde hair and vibrant gold eyes. His teeth perfect with not a single sign of decay.  
"Dad!" Cried Alice in relief as she ran for her fathers arms. The man opened the door completely as he greeted his daughter.

Jason stood there isolated from the event. Curiousity from the incident before flooded through his body. He again fingered the necklace and immediately black inked marks blossomed over his body. Like dark roses opening to moonlight, it was both pretty and scary. Jason's stomach was on free-fall. The father and daughter broke apart as Alice's father turned to look at Jason.  
_"You taught me language; and my profit on't_  
_Is, I know how to curse. The red plague rid you_  
_For learning me your language."_ Jason memory sparked, that was from The Tempest. A magician was threatened by a monster called Caliban when he learn the magic language because he taught too much.  
"I'm sorry," replied Jason and winched, not wanting to sound lame. "I didn't mean to see anything but it's too late." The man smiled at Alice.  
"I like this guy!" He laughed as if it were his birthday. "Come with me." He opened the door and strolled outside, the sun setting in the distance. "By the way, my name is Jace, and who are you?"

* * *

**Enjoy this chapter! Special shout out to 'angelcarstairs4679'.**


	3. Chapter 3

The trio walked down the road after hurried introductions. Jace looked out to the horizon,  
"Demons. In New York?" Jason's eyes bulged.  
"Demons? Like enemies of mythology?" Alice hissed at her father, her strawberry hair being picked up by the wind behind her.  
"Dad, I thought we were meant to keep that a secret secret." Alice's father, turned to Alice his eyes unimpressed.  
"And I though I told you to say home." Alice stomped her feet in frustration.  
"I'm sixteen. Can't you cut me a break?" Jason took a step to the side, allowing Alice and her father to argue. Pulling out his phone he looked at his inbox. Two messages, one from his mother and another from his sister. Both of them asking when he'd return home.  
_Out with Alice. Will text when heading home._ His phone making a clicking noise with each button press.  
"Your mother and I were worried sick, you could have been kidnapped for all we know." Semi-shouted Jace over the noise of the street, his gold eyes flashing in the amber sunset. Jason on the other hand, held up his hand as if getting attention at school. The action was very precarious as they were still walking down the road. The father and daughter stared at him.  
"Sorry for interrupting," began Jason. The looks of the two scaring him. As if they threatened to twist his stomach into a pretzel shape. "I need to get home, so I'll see you later." He turned to go only for Jace to grab his right upper bicep, stopping his movement.  
"I need to first know how you got that." He pointed to Jason's right knuckles, Jason looked down. Red welts had erupted over the back of his hand and at the base of his fingers. The white tips bulged as if they were pimples on his face from three years ago. Each filled with sebaceous fluids and moist gunk. As if seeing them for the first time, his body suddenly convulsed as if it had just been inflicted. With his body racked in pain Jason fell over, the feeling of fire burning from his hand as if doused in gasoline. Alice kneeled down next to him screaming his name. An identical necklace dangling around her neck. The same symbol , "friendship"… Jason lost consciousness.

_The dream was hectic. Jason fell down a dark tube imprinted with different images, Alice and him laughing over their hot chocolate when they started spending watching around the city. Alice looking off at a park, fascinated. He saw himself tap Alice on the shoulder, they walked away. However the section of his life replayed showing people with wings flying above the park. The images disappeared. Suddenly, Jason stopped as if he had a bungee cord. Except this one was taunt and cutting off his breath. If only he could breath. The darkness seemed to become even dark, closing in on him.  
_"AAAAAaaahhhh!" Screamed Jason, sitting bolt upright and nearly leaping out of bed. He looked around. Apparently he was in an infirmary of sorts. Whilst relatively empty, Jason could have doubted any number of people could make the room seem small. It was about the size of his school assembly hall. Jason went to stand up and get out of bed, when he realized his clothes had been removed. He wore only a pair of thin, grey linen brief underwear. Definitely not his. His right hand was bound in several layers of bandages and had the pungent smell of rotten lychee leaking from the gaps. His pants and underwear rested on a chair next to his bed and his shirt wasn't there. In its place, was a black combat attire black jacket. Sparking his memory, Jason recalled Alice's clothes at the café. It looked exactly like this, except her's was for a woman's build. Quick as he could, Jason slipped out of bed placing both feet on the cold tiled surface. Checking to ensure he was alone, Jason quickly slipped off the unusual underwear and slipped on his black and green boxers. After that, it was his black three quarter pants and matching belt. The final touch was the black leather like material for his upper torso.

Zipping up the jacket, Jason walked to the door. What ever this place was it was old. A cross between a manor and a cathedral. Detailed architecture decorated the walls with overhangs and small intricate designs. Jason's could almost believe he'd travelled back in time to the Victorian Era if it wasn't for the light bulbs illuminating the hallways. Casting eerie light down the hallways. Doors to bedrooms, flooded the halls. Majority of them bland like a hotel. Only a dresser and a bed. Jason edged down the hallway. As if by instinct, he hugged the left hand wall.

After a few minutes, he came to a T junction. One passageway went left and another went straight on. Jason listened, hearing voices on the left. Muffled but definitely there. Taking the smarter option, he walked down the silent corridor. After five nerve racking minutes of fear of being caught, the corridor ended at set of large dark oaken double doors. Gingerly, Jason rested one hand on the handle and pushed on the door. Nothing happened. Jason now, instead, pulled on the warm metallic handle, the door rotating open and Jason looked around in awe.

The room's wall were covered in bookshelves, . Filled to the brim with tomes, novels and textbooks. Forgetting his predicament, he walked over to the bookcase and began eying the shelf. 'A beginner's guide to glamours' was the first book Jason saw. Followed by, 'Knife, Swords and Other Pointy Things' Jason reached for the book and pulled it off the shelf, struggling with his injured hand. Opening the pages he saw illustrations of what the book had stated. The book however was incredibly detailed. The illustrations and pictures seemed plucked out of fantasy. Inside were throwing knives to long swords. Closing the book, he put it back on the shelf. Randomly, he grabbed for another. Before however he could read it a hand reaches out a grabbed his bandaged hand, that held the book. Gasping in pain, Jason let the book slip out of his hand and brought back his left elbow instantly to hit anyone behind him. Jace's voice from behind him grunted.  
"You could have broken a rib? You know that?" Jason turned around to see Alice's blonde father, staring at him. His demeanor from when he had first met him was gone. The gold of his eyes darkened with his mood, the pupils small, cold and calculating.  
"Sorry," stuttered Jason, noticing a iron knife in Jace's left hand. "I didn't know where I was and…" Jace's action cut Jason off as he grabbed the book off the floor. The title revealed to be, 'Shadowhunter Secrets and Skills'. Jace looked from the book to Jason.  
"I don't know who you are," began Jace and Jason could not help but feel his neck become covered in goosebumps. "But if anything happens to my daughter, and you were with her. I will personally kill you." Jace took the book and placed in back on the boodcase. The warm air was gone. Jason felt as if he had been dunked in ice, his blood becoming solid. Freezing him in place. "If you don't move, I'll drag you." Jason only just realized, that Jace had moved to the doorway, with his back against the frame. Hurriedly, Jason followed.

Closing the door, Alice collapsed onto her bed. The room both a mess and tidy. The desk and wardrobe was neat and tidy whilst the bed and bedside was a tangle of personal articles. The walls were decorated with drawings and sketches, each one looking as if it were a picture. Alice however, though she could never compete with her mother. Her dad, however had given her practical equipment. Her first witchstone, a dagger engraved with her initials, A.H. and the stele she had wanted to try during her first real demon fight. Sighing, she jumped off the bed knocking off more pillows onto the floor. Hastely, she picked them up and flung them onto the duvet. She fingered the pendant around her neck. Unknown to her parents, she had actually drawn the friendship/parabati rune on both necklaces, hoping to give Jason sight. If her parents had known they would have called her selfish but she had wanted her friend back in her life. At least he was again… Suddenly a nock came from the door. Alice walked over and opened her bedroom door to meet a spillage of firery red hair.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, as usual read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey…" began Clary, sitting herself down on her daughter's bed. Eyeing the sketches on the walls. "Your going to get better than me at this rate." Alice put the necklace underneath her shirt and sat down next to her.  
"Mum, what would you do for your friends?" Her mother kissed her forehead, reminding her of silken pillows and filling her with warmth from head to foot.  
"Remember that story I told you, about me and your father?" Alice never got tired of her mother's adventures.  
"Which one?" She asked, a childish laugh rising from her lungs. Clary smiled and began recalling the time Jace had been under Lilth's control and forced to kidnap her. She described how she had cut Jace in order to save him and how he in turn saved her. She described her brother and sister-in-laws Simon and Isabel and how they helped. "Mum, I need to tell you…"Suddenly a knocking came from the doorway. Clary, looked to Alice and smiled.  
"One moment, sweetie." She stood up brushing her molten hair behind her ears and opened the door. Alice couldn't see but a familiar voice wafted through the door.  
"They're deciding what to do with the insane mundane."

Jason walked down the corridor escorted by Jace leading the way. The walls were decorated with weapons, candlesticks with stone's instead fire and paints showing angels, demons and monsters. The quiet atmosphere changed when a man started shouting. Jason started ahead as a Caucasian man ran up to Jace and began shouting in his face.  
"You need to get out of here! Get your daughter and run, it's not safe!" Jace however paid no attention. He walked up to him. Instead of stopping, Jason yelped as Jace walked right through him. The man's body disrupted like smoke before reforming back into his form. He looked at Jason, whilst Jace turned in confusion.  
"What are you-"  
"You must be a sighted!" He cried attempting to grasp Jason's shoulders, Jason crumbled to the floor trembling. The man's hands dissipating into cold sensations on his skin. "You need to save them! They're coming!" Jason looked up at a mix of Jace's and the man's face both shouting at him whilst he trembled in fear.  
"Jason! Are you all right? Say some-"  
"He returns with _her_ help! They will seek her down. You are already tainted with her power. Run whilst you can!" The man's head turned to look down the corridor at people approaching.  
"Jason! By the Angel, get up!"  
"I have to leave," the man said, fear written over his face as he looked out the corridor at the approaching figures. Jace grabbed Jason's shoulder attempting to shake him out of his fear but Jason watched as the man stood up and ran into the western wall. Before he collapsed into smoke he shouted, "Get them out!"  
"Wait get who out?" Jason cried at the wall. Jace looked at the wall, then back to Jason wonder how to put it gently that he was going insane. The newcomers crowed around Jason, circling him. Staring down at what they though was a rambling mortal. Quickly, the dragged him down the corridor, headed for the entrance hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice walked down the corridor's of Institute. Walked was probably incorrect, jogged was better. Her mother, following her pace beside her. Their hair flying behind them looked like the fiery trails of asteroids soaring through space. Alice and her mother, skidded to a halt outside the main doors and watched Jason being held down by three men. Jason, struggled attempting to stand up only to be pushed back down by the men.  
"Get off me!" Jason wriggled and rolled out of one's grasp and in a split second the man re-grabbed his legs, stopping his roll. Alice ran forward,  
"What are you doing!?" She grabbed the first man she laid hands on and started pulling him off. Immediately a man grabbed around her stomach and pulled her away.  
"Alice, leave him alone. We're getting the Silent Brothers, hopefully they can help." She recognized the warm and crisp voice, it's slightly hurried tone. She only struggled harder to escape his grip.  
"Let go of me! Dad, he needs my help! He won't run, tell them to let him go!" She grasped her father's hand and preformed a breakout maneuver. She grasped her father's left hand and preformed a gently twist on his wrist. Jace's grip weakened and Alice leapt out running for Jason.

_Please stop,_ Alice froze mid-step. Three men in brown robes walked into the room through the main door, their cowls covering their heads. No matter how many times Alice met them, she hated the Silent Brothers. The three men circled around Jason, the three shadow hunters leapt of the way. Jason stood up but immediately fell to his knees. The sounds of chanting filled the air, Jason grasped his head with both hands as if experiencing a brain freeze. He yelled in pain, squeezing his temples. Then an explosion of light ripped from Jason and created a glowing line from him to Alice. The Silent Brother gasped as they realized that the light left his body, channeled through the necklace and entered Alice through the same process.  
"What is this?" Asked Clary, her eyes staring at the spindle-like glowing line connecting her daughter to a boy, she didn't know. One of the brothers turned to the audience his cowl lifted to reveal his distorted and horrible facial features.  
_A parabati bond…_ He sounded confused, it was hard to tell due through his monotone. _A link between Mundane and Shadowhunter. Now that's unusual._

Suddenly the room shook, the glass shattered in the windows. About eight black robed figures spilled in. Front flipping and immediately digging a dagger into a Silent Brother upon landing on the brother's now still corpse. Taking advantage of the situation, Jason rolled from his distracted captors and ran for Alice. Her and her mother's red hair sticking out like beacons at midnight. Suddenly, one of the black robed people jumped in front of him. Unsure to how, almost as if by instinct Jason grabbed the man's out stretched arm and heaved him over his shoulder with strength he had never possessed. Alice on the other hand grabbed his arm and together she, her mother and Jason bolted out one of the side doors and into the hallways, headed for the library.

* * *

**Sorry for the two short chapters but it allows me to upload more often. For readers to decided here are two polls****:**

**POLL 1**

**Longer Chapters with Less Uploads**

OR

**Short Chapters with More Uploads**

**POLL 2**

Who is your favourite character so far?

**Alice Herondale**

OR**  
**

**Jason Lumen**


	6. Chapter 6

The trio ran down the corridor the sounds of shuffling feet behind them. Somehow Jason was able to keep up with Alice for the first time. She had easily out run him at the alley but now he was just as fast. _Probably adrenaline, _though Jason, turning the corner with his friend and her mother. Suddenly someone grabbed Alice's mother's shoulders.  
"MUM!" Screamed Alice but she needn't worry. Her mother elegantly, soared over the person's shoulder and landed behind it, a blade in her hands. Realizing it was wearing the robes of an intruders, she sank the knife into the torso, the hood flying off to reveal a blonde female, her dull green eyes showing no expression of pain. CLUNK! The woman close her eyes with the sound of a train braking. She fell over. Clary knelt by the wound and pulled open the flesh. Inside were gears and machinery, whirling like the sinkhole when you open the plug in a bath.  
"A robot?" Inquired Clary, her face covered in concern and confusion. She noticed the start of a blood red line on her neck. Before Clary could check Alice tugged her mother's arm.  
"We need to go now," after helping her mother to her feet. They continued running down the corridor, whilst the interlocking gears and pivots grinded to a halt, before restarting with renewed ferocity.

Once in the library, Alice closed the door whilst her mother pulled out her own stele. Marking the door, Jason realized that he was seeing the dark tattoos on door, he looked back at the girls skin and there they were. Dark tattoos covering their skin, Jason looked at his necklace, he wasn't holding it. Was this 'sight' infecting him, like the way a parasite takes over it's host? Clary turned to Jason,  
"Can you find the book filled with phone numbers? It should be over there." Clary pointed her finger towards the far eastern corner.  
"Sure," began Jason as he jogged over. The corner was slightly musky, a cat sat on a pillow, resting on a nearby chair. The book they needed was on the table nearby. He picked it up as the cat meowed. Jason reached down and scratched the feline's ear as he heard a shout. Looking back at his friend, he saw her in an argument with her mother.  
"What? No!"  
"Alice, you must. Take Jason with you and go. I have to help your father. Find Magnus and Alec, hopefully they'll help."  
Alice stamped her feet into the ground, Jason smiled at this childish expression, her strawberry hair looking like bright blood, splattered on ice. Before her daughter could complain, Clary began drawing runes on the wall, the symbols creating the rough outline of a door. Upon finishing the last rune, the rectangle like shape on the wall diluted to midnight black, shimmering with a vapor like water, slightly distorting the doorway.

Alice turned back to her mother,  
"At least come with us. Please…" Her mother smiled and ruffled her daughter's hair.  
"You are braver, stronger and faster than me. Look after yourself okay?" A solitary tear streaked down Alice's left cheek. Jason on the other hand was holding back a sea.  
"Alice," he commented, tapping her shoulder. "I'll be here. I'll help in anyway I can." She hugged him, her chin resting perfectly on his right shoulder, tears streaming down her face. Jason nodded at Clary, who started at them with admiring eyes. This quaint occasion however was stopped by something colliding with the door. The groans of the door increased as dust trickled from the roof.  
"Leave the book and go!" Clary shouted reaching to her right pocket and pulling out a metal tube. "Michael!" Immediately a simmering glass blue dagger extended from the small canister. Having to drag Alice was difficult. Jason called on every reserve of strength he had to pull her to the doorway. _It must be a portal…_ Though Jason, _Thank got I love fantasy _novels. He dragged Alice up to the doorway as the door finally gave way. In flooded three men, except they weren't covered in robes. They had runes. Blood red runes. The scene was ripped away as Jason pulled Alice along with him into the portal.

They were thrown out onto the street, in New York. One of the usually bustling suburbs and yet for tonight it was very quiet. Little to no people on the streets and the cars engines seemed dulled. Alice looked around, her eyes puffy and red. Jason pulled himself up and began guiding Alice down the street before walking into a coffee shop together. Taking seats at a metallic table, Jason attempted to shrug off what had happened in the past five hours. Alice on the other hand, was fingering her hair.  
"No weapons, we need weapons…" she muttered under her breath. Picking up a knife from a table beside her, she began fingering it as she were to throw it.  
"Alice!" She looked up at him, her face full of horror. "You can't steal. Put it back." She placed it back down and began breathing heavily.  
"What do we do?" She asked, refusing to look at his face. Jason looked out the window, watching the jet black skyline. Thanks to light pollution no stars remains visible, the only specks of light were helicopters. Jason turned to Alice.  
"Who's Magnus?"

* * *

**If there are other's out there reading this story please review, favourite and follow. Author's like to know people are reading there work and this is one of the ways we can communicate with our readers.**


	7. Chapter 7

Twenty minutes later, Alice and Jason stood outside a small house built out of red brick and white plaster. The flower boxes outside the windows grew herbs and spices whilst the front lawn had a skipping rope tangled in the hedge lining the path to the door. The door's knocker was a decorated golden lion, the tail loose as to collide with the knocker.

"Should we really knock this late?" Asked Jason eying the placard on beside the door, which read…  
_Magnus Bane  
__High Warlock of Brooklyn  
_Alice grasped the knocker and brought it down, ringing into the cold night air.  
"Definitely. It's urgent." The sounds of footsteps echoed throughout the house, becoming louder. Alice stood slightly behind Jason as they heard a man start with,  
"If want us to make a donation to your charity I said-" The door was completely open revealing a man with cat-like eyes standing in boxers. His eyes showing the hint of glitter in the corners. Jason was at a loss for words. Not because he was nearly naked but because of his eyes. They seemed scary and out of place, like an apex predator.  
"Who are you!?" Exclaimed the man, the bag under his eyes, revealing lack of sleep. "Don't you know its eleven thirt-" He came to a halt again as he notice Alice. "What are you doing here?"  
Alice attempted to use her voice but sounded just as scared as it had before. "Attack… Institute… Mum… Dad…" she sobbed. The man began ushering them in and closed the door behind them.

The man, who must have been Magnus, kept a surprisingly clean house. The wooden floors and choice of furniture made it seem like they were in Paris. Photo's of him and another man decorated the walls. With more recent ones showing a little child with them. The followed him past what must have been the entertainment room and into a kitchen. The polished black marble tabletop, has specks of white showing stars that no longer existed. In-fact, if Jason looked closely enough he could see the dots swirling and moving like actual stars. "Tea anyone?" Magnus asked, motioning from them to sit down at the kitchen counter. Gratefully, they accepted. Alice nodded as did Jason before he asked.  
"Do you have fruit tea? I'm not a big fan of caffeine." Magnus sighed.  
"People use to be happy with just a mug of tea and now they ask for flavours." Jason swallowed hastily,  
"Sorry I didn't mean to put you in any disposition." The man clicked his fingers and a box of tea materialised into thin air. He looked at the label before asking, "Lemon Honey?" Jason nodded gratefully.

Whilst waiting for the kettle to boil. Another set of footsteps came from the hallway. Jason and Alice looked to see another man, possibly Alec, walk in. Wearing a pair of black tracksuit pants and a grey singlet, his lapis blue eyes observing the situation.  
"Alice, what you doing her?" He asked, noticing her. Jason turned back to look at her. She had passed out on the counter, her eyes closed as she slept.  
"I'd let her sleep," replied Jason. "She's had a rough afternoon." Magnus passed Jason a cup of vibrant yellow liquid, the scent of sweetened honey wafting off in steam.  
"Anything for you Alec?" Asked Magnus, staring at him.  
"No thanks. I'm going to check on Miranda. Make sure she's asleep." Jason turned to Magnus, slightly confused.  
"Miranda?" Magnus smiled, whilst Alec left through the entertainment room.  
"Our daughter." He replied as if that covered everything. "I was wondering if you could explain the situation to me?" Jason took a swig of tea…  
"This may take a while..."

* * *

**Thanks to one personal as they're my only reviewer, angelcarstairs4679. If you wish to have your name shown at the end of each chapter, please review and comment on the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

"So you're a mundane?" Asked Magnus, sipping a Japanese rice tea.  
"Yes," replied Jason, taking the last sip of his lemon tea.  
"And you're a parabati with my niece?" Alec, who had returned after five minutes, took Magnus tea and took a swig before his face configuring to a look of disgust. Magnus laughed at Alec's expression. "That's horrible. How can you drink that?" Magnus leaned back in his chair.  
"Three years in Japan dear. That's all."  
Alec placed the mug back in front of Magnus. The oriental design of the mug, shows a cherry blossom next to a temple. Jason looked at his mug. It had the following inscription:

_Beauty is mysterious as well as terrible. God and devil are fighting there, and the battlefield is the heart of man._

"What to do next?" Inquire Magnus, standing up and placing his mug again in front of Alec, who pushed it away in disgust. Jason looked at the bottom of his mug. The dregs of his tea in the distorted shape of a dented hammer or horizontal knife.  
"I'm guessing Alice's mother though you might know what happened." Jason looked back to Alice lying down on the couch, in the entertainment room. A blanket over her legs and a pillow under her head. It looked adorable, thanks to the sheet containing butterflies and glitter-like stains. The morning sunshine peeked over the horizon, bathing the kitchen in a warm glow.

Magnus pulled out a frying pan and appeared to be turning on the stove.  
"I've heard of them before." He reached into the fridge pulling out a carton of eggs. "Hell, I fought them before in Victorian times." Alec eyes turned to Magnus,  
"Is this that Tessa incident you rarely talk about." Suddenly Jason attention was drawn away from the couple and started at the counter beside them. The same ghostly man from before stood there. Being less started, Jason got a better look at him. His marked arms and scars showed signs of battle whilst his dark hair and blue eyes reminded him of Alec. He instead seemed somewhat more composed and in control.  
"Mundane," he called from across the counter. Jason looked to Magnus and Alec but apparently they couldn't see him. Although how they could miss a person standing on the counter Jason didn't know. "Thank you. At least you got her out." He nodded in the direction of Alice before continuing. "Tell Magnus, that he is back and that…" Immediately his image began to misshape, like static on a television.

"What!?" Jason leapt to his feet and ran for the counter startling Alec and Magnus. They watched, as they only saw Jason grasping thin air. "Don't leave!" Cried Jason, attempting to grab the apparition's hand. "Who is he?!" Magnus looked at Jason in shock, unaware that the eggs were burning on the pan until Alec yelped. Magnus scowled at the ruined food, as he whispered to Alec, whilst Jason watched the man disappear.  
"Not only are we housing a possible psychic but we've burnt breakfast."

Alice rested on a couch, in a brightly lit room. Jason asleep next to her. Her head resting on his left shoulder, the warmth of his body blocking out the cold of the morning. They weren't in Magnus, they were in an unknown house. The walls bland and white, the floor a match of black and white tiles.  
"Were are we?" She asked Jason, who still lay asleep on the couch.  
"You are here my dear." Alice turned around to see a man standing in the shadows behind the couch, his silvery grey hair shining from the darkness.  
"Yet no where." He smiled as if he were talking to a two year old. "I am the Magister and you will help me." Alice stood up, her chest inflating.  
"If you're the one who attacked my family, I will never help you." The man's smile widened, his grey eyes becoming lighter with amusement.  
"Very well, I'm sure you'll change your mind." From his pocket, he pulled out a knife. "Now watch your friend die." Before Alice could act the Magister plunged the gleaming silver knife into Jason's sleeping neck, ripping a crimson gushing wound. Like dye, it stained the couch bright red, like poppies. With a shock, Alice opened her eyes to find a little girl staring at her with glitter in her hair.

* * *

**Cast your votes! Who do you think the girl is?**


	9. Chapter 9

"Your awake…" Alice eyed Miranda as she observed her sleeping form. Her midnight black hair and yellow eyes, hadn't changed in years. The same as her fathers, noted Alice.  
"Well, I'm not dead," replied Alice pulling herself off her bed. She looked around and found herself in the entertainment room of Magnus' house. The boys were gone and Miranda smiled. She walked to the counter and pulled out a mug. She wore ripped jeans and a purple sequined skin with the word 'adorable' in cursive writing. She wore little to no makeup and a model's body.  
"Do you want coffee?" Alice stood up, slightly dizzy. Her stomach churning from her horrific dream. She stood up and nearly regurgitated. She collapsed with legs like jelly. Miranda sighed, placing down the mug before walking back to Alice, her face full of disgust. "If you puke, I'm not cleaning it." Alice attempted to get to her feet, graciously accept the girl's outstretched hand. She was about the size of a new high school student and had the same innocence vibe, reverberating in the air around her.  
"I'm fine…" choked Alice, standing up, her legs threatening to give way again. Using the girl as support, the duo hobbled to the kitchen.

Alice felt better sitting down, her stomach settled as she drank her rich cup of warm coffee. Her head buzzed with caffeine. Her fingertips tingled as if she'd had an adrenaline shot. Miranda however was drinking a chilled glass of a vibrant orange liquid.  
"Who's your friend?" Asked Miranda, her glass clinking against the table.  
"That's Jason." Her friend smiled before looking down through the entertainment room, ensuring no one was there.  
"Is he your boyfriend?"  
"No!" Alice semi shouted, her face as red as ripe strawberries. Her face threatened to disappear into her hair. Miranda grin widened as she walked to the pantry and opening it's solid oaken doors.  
"So has he been in your life long?"  
"No actually… I've known him for three years." Miranda whistled, a descending note, as if a rock were falling down a ravine.  
"Well, I've only started a normal life. My parents being both a warlock and shadowhunter, it gives you lack of racial stereotypes."  
"Your point is?" Asked Alice, whilst Miranda spread peanut butter onto a slice of white bread with a knife.  
"When your me you tend to see things as they are, without judgement." She pass the slice of carbohydrates to Alice, the white bread conforming into her hand.  
"It's clear to me you care about him. I don't know if that'll change but you best find out if he feels the same before you crush either your own or his heart." Alice placed her half eaten slice on the table.  
"Since when did an 13 year old mundane of my cousin become a love doctor?"  
"Since I passed the degree five minutes ago."  
"But what makes you think I like hi-" The sound of the knocker colliding with the door ricocheted through the house, alerting the two to their arrivals. Alice stood up to get the door but Miranda looked out the window. Outside her house was a black car, not her fathers but for all she knew it could be a customer.

Together the girls walked to the door.  
"Hello?" Called Miranda, her hand still clutching a knife splattered with peanut butter. Instead of an answer, the knocker slammed against the door again.  
"If you don't tell me. I'll call the police!" Replied Miranda.  
"For goodness sake! Can't you do anything right. Your scaring your own niece." Both Alice and Miranda perked their heads up as the comment was followed by, "Come on Izz… Can't I play a simple joke?"  
Miranda opened the door to be greeted by her Aunt and Uncle.

* * *

**Finally uploaded and writing the next chapter as we speak. Stay posted!**


	10. Chapter 10

"So what's the plan?" Inquired Alec, turning to look at Magnus. His partner scratched his chin, clearly bemused. Before he could speak, another knock came from the door.  
"We aren't running a hotel…" grumbled Miranda, standing up and walking to the front door.  
"Tell them to go away!" Called Magnus, waving a shooing motion with his hand. Jason looked over at Alice, her face covered in tears and she rested her head on her crossed arms.  
"Umm… Dad! It's the Fair Folk!" Before Magnus could comment the group heard her shout. "Hey! You can't barge in here!" Jason watched as three men in green and white armour strode in, knives sheathed in pouches on their side. Their ear's pointed like Elves. Miranda behind them, massaging her shoulder indicating a shove.

One of the men stood foreword, his eyes pupil-less with a lime green hue like poison. His composure was one of arrogance and confidence, his arms resting by his side, yet his hand was twitching towards his weapon as if expecting an attack.  
"Is Jason Lumen present here?" Jason swallowed before shrinking in his chair. Alec stood up,  
"Since you barged into our home, knocked my daughter aside I'll give you a chance to explain yourself before my partner and I kick you out on your asses!" The poisoned man straightened up, clearly unimpressed. Again with an air of arrogance, he spoke.  
"The Seelie Queen has demanded his presence in her custody and any act to protect him will be a declaration of war against the Fair Folk." Magnus turned to Alec who in turn seemed confused about this turn of events.  
_I have to do this, otherwise they'll hurt everyone._ Jason raised his hand. "I'm here. I am Jason Lumen."

"Jason, no!" Stammered Alice, rising to her feet, the chair skidding away and colliding with the wall behind her.  
"Alice," spoke Jason, he voice shaky with panic. "I'll be fine, they just want to talk to me." Alice shook her head.  
"My mother warned me when I was little. Never trust the Fair Folk, they may only speak the truth but they will manipulate and twist it to their will." The fairy knight may not have spoken but his face gave away only too well what he was thinking. Anger and disrespect boiled behind his pupil-less eyes.

Jason looked to Alice, a smile widening on his lips. Her heart fluttered slightly banging inside her chest.  
"I'll be fine. If they wanted to kill me they would have said so." He blinked back tears. "They can't lie, remember?" Realising she had lost, she hung her head. Magnus rose to his feet facing the small group of fairies.  
"Will you allow an escort with him?" The fairy tilted his head in confusion, his eyes still cold.  
"Sure, no weapons though." Alice immediately pulled a knife from her back pocket and pulled a dagger out from her sock, leaving them both to rest on next to her semi-full mug.  
"I'm going," Magnus turned to Alice to talk but Alec got there first.  
"Could you not leave weapons on the table and no."

"What?" Alice looked at her Uncle, his face conformed to concern.  
"Need I remind you why your here. Your father is still alive, I can feel it but don't act rash." He turned to look at Magnus, who in turn nodded. "We know they are pure-blooded faries, so they must be telling the truth. This isn't Merliorn again." Alice shook her head and lowered her voice so Jason could not hear her talking.  
"I'm not going to leave him. I want to be by his side." Alec sighed shook his head and mumbled something that sounded like _Mother like Daughter.  
_"Fine!' He pushed her gently towards the fairies, "go and kill yourself." Magnus stared at Alec, shocked at the turn of events, Miranda gulping on air like a fish out of water. Simon smiled a childish grin whilst Isabelle rolled her eyes.  
"Look after yourself Alice," comment Isabelle and she walked to the knights. Swivelling on the spot, she beckoned Jason to walk over and stand next to her by the fairies. He followed her lead and stood next to her.

**'Devilish Angel' by Mland22; A 'The Shadows Of My Best Friend' mini-story.**

The woman hurried onto the family's driveway. Waving her hand, the security system disabled and the front door unlocked. She stepped inside her feet leaving no sound on the wooden floored entrance hall. She glided up the stairs, grinding her teeth as they squeaked under her feet, her own baby quivering in carrier by her side. Not wasting a second she kept moving. The moment her foot was off the step, the squeaking stopped. Listening she heard the rhythmic breaking of the adults that owned this house. A brown haired woman and a blonde man, their door slightly ajar as the woman looked in. They were asleep, the woman's bedside showing a white baby monitor. The woman let her eyes refocus, immediately becoming adjusted to the minimal light available to her. With another stride, the lady rested at the end of the upstairs hallway. Gently opening the door, she entered the room. A young baby girl rested in a cot, her face at ease with the world. The intruder grabbed the baby with gentle hands pulling her into her embrace. With another motion, her other hand deposited her baby and placed it in the other's place. With the same grace the lady left. Her hand swishing through the air to reinstate the house's previous security.

* * *

I was born different. Don't ask me how or why but I was. When I was born, I remember seeing flowers and trees. Oaken rooms and darkened corridors. I however, woke up in my cot. My first memory being a dream, a place I could visit. A place where people understood me. A place where I belonged. In reality, I lived in a Brooklyn house with my mother; my father had asked for a divorce leaving my mother for someone he though was better. Our house was small yet cozy, with my mother's gizmos and electronics scattered around the main rooms.

My mother, Karen Westil, is in my eyes, is one of the kindest women in the world. She worked a daily job at an electronic firm and helped a homeless house at night. I spent time there too. We didn't get paid but the volunteer work would look good on my resume. The people also seemed happier from our time together, people with torn gloves and ruined jackets. Huddling in a hall with bowls of soup. The tang of cold and damp clothes mixed with rich and creamy pumpkin. After work we retired home. If tomorrow were a school day, it was homework then bed. If a Friday or Saturday we would watch movies together, complaining at plot holes and laughing about our favorite actors.

The reason I am different is my ears. They poke up like an elf's. Their pointed tips reaching the sky. For some reason, I'm the only ones who can see them. My mother and father, oblivious to a clear abnormality born on my face. One day, whilst working at a coffee store a man asked how I got them. He was tall, black hair spiked up with gel with glitter over his face. What stood out were his eyes. The same feline look as a lion. One of the apex predators. I asked how he could see them and he replied as to how I could see him. I looked around. Nobody was noticing a man in a rainbow jacket and glitter standing at a counter.  
"I was born with them," I had responded pouring him a takeaway cup of coffee before adding a swirl of chocolate and caramel.  
"Okay… Anything you wish to ask?" I placed his filled mug on the table; curiosity had filled me to the brim. I opened my mouth but the man raised his hand, silencing me. "Think about it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a five-dollar note and what appeared to be a business card. I accepted the payment and card and watched as he walked out. The card rested at the back of my wallet, the three dollars and twenty five cents went in the till. The rest I dumped into the donation box for children with cancer.

My story however starts on the beginning of the holidays. My room was covered in sketches. The same place I kept dreaming of every night. As I woke it became harder to remember, so I grabbed my notepad and began sketching viciously. The graphite marking the paper, the table I was drawing seemed fine, except I remembered flowers growing from the table yet I couldn't remember exactly how they looked. _Next time_, I though cutting out the image and going to my western wall. My morning sketches were like a jigsaw. Each drawing revealed more detail and fit perfectly with the previous image. I sticky taped it next to a throne decorated for a queen. With that I grabbed a knee long black dress skirt thing and a sky blue and white blouse. My vibrant brown hair pulled back in a ponytail to help when I slept. Checking my watch, I saw it was 10:30am before swearing.

"I'm going to be late!" I shouted down the upper landing of our house aimed at my mother's bedroom before bolting down the stairs. Grabbing an apple and juice box from the fridge I placed them in a lunch bag before running upstairs again. In my room, I collected my other sketchpad, not my personal one and pencil kit. My Tisch art group would be waiting. Running out the door I bumped into my mother, knocking her to the floor.

"Sorry!" I shouted, extending my hand to help her up. My mother's brown hair had turned lighter over the years threatening to turn to a light brown. Her watery blue eyes reminded me of dark waters found on the east river. Churning like a storm but as smooth as glass.  
"Where are you going Philomina?" She asked holding the stair's banister to regain her balance. Her years showing in wrinkles under her eyes, I sighed.  
"Mum. It's Tisch, my drawing lessons?" Apparently no bells were being rung so I played the only card I knew that would work. "The lessons you paid for on my birthday?" Realization sparkled across her face.  
"Right. Of course…" she started. Looking at the hallway clock, she asked me, "What time do you have to be there?" I followed her gaze and yelped, the minute hand resting on the number 40. "I'm going to be late if I don't leave. It's at 11 o'clock." With that I kissed my mother's forehead and bolted down the stairs. Slipping on some socks near the door, my mother called,  
"Don't be home late!" I laughed, closing the door.  
"I don't plan to be."

Running down the street in the morning was like running through syrup, everybody was bumping into me threatening to knock me off my feet. The city of New York was beautiful in the way a knife was beautiful. Sharp and honed yet smooth and symmetrical. The inhabitants were much the same. From drug dealers on the street to the men that rolled down their windows to attract the lower class women of society, that gracefully walk into their car and pinch their wallets.

Arriving at the facility of one of New Yorks most prominent university was the same. Nodding to the security guard, I walked into the campus. The center had a detailed student made fountain. Of course, the student was now a millionaire painter and architect so the fountain was worth two million. Opening the doors of the art wing, I took my seat and pulled my supplies from my bag. Louise leaned over, her caramel hair slightly too dark for my liking.  
"Have you seen Clary?" Her face was covered in concern. "She hasn't arrived and we are starting soon plus her phone isn't working." I though of her, she'd seemed too odd. I asked most people, but no one else seemed to feel the same, like she didn't belong.  
"Let's check her place after class. She must be sick or something…" With that the instructor cleared his throat and began his lecture on contrasting colors and their use in portrayal of nature.

Afterward Louise and I walked to Clary's. We walked into her house only to be met with a clean corridor. Climbing up the stairs, I saw the door had been cleanly ripped off its hinges and yelped. Louise looked at me shocked.  
"What is it? A spider?" She laughed.  
"The door is ripped off!" Louise glanced at the door, squinting her eyes.  
"Nice try. There is a sign saying they've left on vacation. Let's leave…" I couldn't believe her. How could she not see it?  
"Go without me. Be down in a minute." Louise nodded.  
"Okay, don't be long."

Their living room was a mess. Cups and pillows ripped and smashed. Clothing torn and sequins scattered. I reached for the floor and touched a blackish gunk mark, my fingers tingled as they collided. I immediately thought, battery acid and ran for the sink. The small red welts disappearing as I washed them.  
"Demon ichor…" I jumped to find a woman standing behind me. She was regal with scarlet hair and clear sky blue eyes, my eyes expect I had pupils were she lacked any. "Toxic to mortals, however…" She reached into her pocketand pulled out a green leaf mixture in a small jar. "This is parsley, bay leaf in a Aloe Vera gel mix. Should numb the main and moisturize the skin." I looked at the package, who was she. Could I trust her?  
"What happened here?" The woman looked down at me with a mix of regret and happiness, it was frightening.  
"The angel's daughter has been found…"

"What do you mean angel's daughter?" I dabble the paste onto the wound, the pain reducing the swelling. "As, you said it's toxic to mortals, does this mean I'll die?" The woman chuckled slowly to herself.

"I never understand mundanes, they always worry about themselves and not about the bigger picture." I sigh in relief as the pain completely disappears.  
"Well I can't worry about the bigger picture if I can't live long enough."  
"Your friend is in trouble but you need to forget her. You'll find her later in your life. That much I know but otherwise you need to forget." But how could I forget this? My friend's home and residence reduced to ashes and scratches. "I'll help you control your sight but that's all." I turned back to her, her pointed ears similar to my own.  
"Who am I?" I asked, my hands feeling the pointed tips of my upper ear. She kicked a pillow that lay ripped on the floor.  
"Your one of us. A descendant of demon and angel."

We walked down the street, it seemed unchanged compared to the feeling in my stomach. I felt nauseous. Louise had left, probably bored. "Your sight is a gift of your heritage, this however will pass on down to your children should they become aware." I watched, as people couldn't notice her or her talking. They just walked around her as if they saw tall women with blossomed green and brown dresses everyday.  
"Okay, I'll follow your lead. I hope one day later you will help me." The woman smiled.  
"You have royalty in your blood. One day, later in your life, we will help you but for now your training begins." I looked forward as we entered Central Park. I remember the drawings in my room, the forest-like room. _I will find it one day.  
_"I'm ready…"

**This mini-story above is going to explain a lot during the next few chapters. For now, guess what you think it means in the review box!**


	11. Chapter 11

They marched quietly down the street, Jason's feet clipping on the floor. Alice stood next to him, every vigilant; holding her back up straight and her head high as if she walked with the fey everyday. Jason couldn't help but feel slightly sick, as they reached central park he understood why.  
"My mother!" Alice nearly jumped into the nearby bushes in shock, the fey had turned knives extended, pointing at Alice. The metal was a weird white scale-like material with the shimmer of silver. The head of this supposed guard spoke first,  
"What about her?" Jason swallowed, already he felt sick again.  
"She doesn't know where I am. She must be worried out of her mind! I need to call her and,"  
"No," interrupted his captor, clearly unimpressed. "Your mother is fine and well."  
"How do you know?" The guard didn't answer but motioned for them to continue walking.  
"Fairies can't lie right?" His voice crushed as he whispered to Alice next to him.  
"Yes, how they found your mother is quiet shocking. That breaks Covenant Law." Covenant Law, that was new…  
"What is covenant law?" Alice kept walking her hand lay motionless by her side.  
"They are the ruling laws of Shadowhunters," Jason interrupted with a hasty,  
"That's what you are, right?" She nodded before continuing.  
"A group called The Clave, control the 'government' essentially and make decisions for the wellbeing of the world." I frowned,  
"Isn't that a dictatorship, like Adolf Hitler?" Alice though for a moment her eyebrow digging into her forehead.  
"I guess, in a way… yes." They both walked in silence until they reached a big old tree in the centre of the park. A rough door cut into the trunk. The guards turned to look at us.  
"Angel blood first,"

**Jason's POV**

Alice sneered at them before walking in. I gasped as her body entered the tree before disappearing into the shadows.  
"A portal?" The leader laughed,  
"Good to see you're learning. Go on…" His demeanour had changed, without anyone around he'd turned from aggressive to at ease.  
"Why are you acting different?" I asked bluntly. The man bowed his head as if I were the queen of England,  
"Our Queen will explain everything." I stepped forward and entered the tree, the dropping feeling zipping through my stomach, threatening to make me puke. I felt my molecules being ripped apart and being recollected as I shifted between realities.  
I kneeled in the middle of a courtyard, hugging my stomach. This time I didn't hold back. I retched into the courtyard floor. Bile and undigested food littered the clean area. I heard the sound of wind followed by a squelch. A guard has been reassembled with his feel in my vomit. He seemed unfazed, moving out of the pile and rubbing them clean against an uncontaminated stone floor tile. He looked up to see Alice a slight shade of green, with a hand over her nose, pinching it shut.  
"My god, that's disgusting." I looked around the surroundings. Other fairies were watching, a teenage girl had approached with rags and water and began cleaning up, a teenage male in the same uniform walk shortly behind her holding gloves.  
"Sorry," I muttered as they passed a bottle of water. The girl nodded, her pupil-less eyes full of concern as I unscrewed the top and was about to take a swig when Alice screamed.  
"STOP!" She'd somehow covered ten meters in under a second, her hand lashed out knocking the water bottle out of my hands. I looked up at her, my empty stomach boiling in rage.  
"Why did you do that? She was offering a drink of water, for Christ's sake!" Alice's eyes hardened like crystal.  
"You wouldn't be able to leave. Eating fey food does that, unless you get consent from royal fey blood to leave you must stay or you die."

More guards had begun spilling into the corridors. Ten of them surrounded the duo. The guard from before, approached they.  
"The Seelie Queen demands your presence, as does her daughter," Alice looked confused.  
"She doesn't have a daughter, her daughter died in the Mortal War." The knight shook his head.  
"Her daughter is very much alive, and both again have requested your presence in the royal chambers."  
We both walked off again, guarded and escorted like pigs for slaughter.

We approached a set of double doors, carved from oak.  
"Alice," I spoke, my voice quivering. "I've seen these before somewhere…" Alice stared at me mocking horror,  
"I've got a bad feeling about this." I smiled, as the knights began pulling the door's open.  
"Stop quoting Star Wars." We laughed as the door's opened wide enough to see, through. They were escorted into the room and I felt the world tip beneath me. It wasn't the fact my mother had drawn this exact room, supposedly every morning for her life, or the fact a woman sat on a throne, her eyes both scary and yet familiar. It was the fact that my mother stood next to the throne. Her ears pointed to the sky, jutting out from her long red hair.

* * *

**Enjoy! Please Review!**


End file.
